Haruhi the changeling hunter
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Sequel to my exile my revenge.With changelings still being out in the world Haruhi continues her quest to destroy every last one of them. She knows that the changelings are much more dangerous as long as the remaining twin is still out there. No matter how many long it takes she will not give in. Warning: Death, violence and a little yaoi. Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Within a rocky area there lies those that will take time to heal and get stronger currently live at least for now.

A ginger haired male stands on a path that leads up a slight hill standing where the slope upwards ends. He is overlooking the others down in the flat area with cliffs and jagged stones around them as if for protection as the sun begins to die. "Sleep my little changelings." He half sings half talks. "Let your dreams take wing. One day when we're strong once more!" He turns so his side is facing the others as he slightly looks over his shoulder at them as he smirks. "You will eat like Kings!"

"Goodnight." One of the changelings soft voice says loud enough for the ginger haired male to hear.

The ginger haired male turns his back and looks over his shoulder as he begins walking away. "Goodnight my little changelings." He turns to face where he's going as he walks a little slowly. "Tomorrow we begin getting ready for our next attack." He says with an evil smirk on his face as his face slightly becomes dimmer from shadows for a few moments as he walks past them. He walks along a pathway with the rocky walls around him like back where the other changelings are.

His shadow shows along the wall seemingly enlarged thanks to the setting sun.

"I've been exiled, persecuted!" He sings as he slightly climbs some rocks going up the way to another path without using his hands too much. He gets onto the path and begins walking along it. "Left alone with no defense." He sings as he slightly glances back, even though it's now in the opposite direction of where the others are but where he was heading before changing paths, as he remembers that the changeling army is needing to heal... Also that his brother is gone. He turns back to where he's going as he walks only to pause in the middle of his singing of the next part. "When I think of what she did." He raises a hand to about his stomach making a knife often seen in movies about killing griping it once it is made as when he was making it the knife t hovered just a little from his grasp and raises it up so its level with his angry evil face as he sings the next part. "I get a little, tense." He then slightly lowers it to be about level with the top of his chest as his expression changes to slightly thoughtful and he gently trails his fingertips along the side of the blade where he won't slice his fingers as he sings the next part. "But the war is not yet over. So I don't feel so depressed." He smirks again as he sings the next part. "Cause my dreams these days are splendid and they help me get some rest." He throws the knife behind him as he begins walking back in the direction to where the other changelings are doing this at the point he sings the word splendid and the rest that followed after.

The knife vanishes seeming to dissolve into nothing in mid-air but the ginger haired male doesn't look back.

He walks along the path and spots two changelings who happen to be along the edges of it pretty much flying. "The sound of Haruhi's dying gasp." He sings.

One of the changelings makes a noise of surprise and pain at grips it's neck only to fall pretending to die while not actually getting hurt only doing this to help emphasize the death of Haruhi.

The ginger haired male smirks a little more as he turns to where he's going instead of looking at his changelings. "Her friends helpless in my grasp!" He raises a hand making it into a fist as it comes to level with the side of his chest.

One of the changelings move away as another gives her a smirk as if thinking of using her to make the emphasize but is turned down.

The ginger haired male keeps walking. "Tamaki Suoh's mournful cry!" He sings closing his eyes gently as he brings his fist to the front of his chest only to unclench it and move it to the side as he slightly raises his arms so his hands are level with his hips as he sings the next part. "That's my lullaby!" He then opens his eyes half way and begins walking only to stop and raise a hand to his forehead as if to be a little dramatic as he gives a fake look of sorrow and regret. "Now the past I've tried forgetting. And my foes I could forgive." He talks but in a slightly sing song voice. He then moves forward only to stop looking down as he spots a beetle. "Trouble is I know it's petty." He then slams his foot down onto the beetle as he sings the next part. "But I hate to let them live."

One of the changelings comes over to hover by the ginger haired male who removes his foot from the squashed beetle. "So you've dreamed a scheme so cunning. On the world we'll feast." He half sings half talks.

The ginger haired male turns slightly to the changeling. "Oh the battle may be bloody." He sings with a slightly whatever face only to change to an evil smirk. "But that kind of works for me." He says turning away pushing away the changeling slightly.

This makes the changeling give a surprised cry as he is knocked backwards.

He uses his wings to jump over the rest of the way only to land and slides down the hill slightly crouched with his arms slightly out for balance as he slides down the a little curved second path that's higher than the first but still leads to the others. "The melody of angry growls." He sings as he passes by some changelings that happen to be there.

Just after he gets past them and is finished singing that part the, about four there, changelings let out angry growls as if to agree.

The ginger haired male skids to a stop as he comes back to the area where the other changelings are as he stops right by a changeling who is really really lazy as the changeling just lies there almost seeming asleep. "A counter point of painful howls." He slightly stomps on the changelings wing only enough to get a howl of surprise and pain but not too hard. He then gets his foot off the wing as he brings his hands up dramatically with determination on his face. "A symphony of death. Oh my!" He sings then he walks towards the others as he continues singing. "That's my lullaby!" He slightly flickers his eyes up a little as he slightly walks a little slow. "Haruhi won. But I'm still around!" He lowers his eyes back to where he is facing giving a slightly thoughtful and slight sympathetic look to the others watching them hang around together as he half sings half talks. "To lead my changeling brood." He then turns away to a rocky wall as he makes the knife appear again with an angry look towards the wall. "Till we finally take the world!" He half talks half sings as he slams the knifes tip into the rocky wall dragging it down leaving a line and sparks fly only to die out.

The knife jumps off the rock as the rock dips in just as far as the male can reach without having to bend down.

At that point he half sings half talks again as he slightly tilts his head back to give an evil smile towards the other changelings.

"And turn them all into our food!" He then let's go of the knife letting it disappear in midair as he makes a small dash around the rock to just past it.

One of the changelings look down as if wondering. "Man how come we have to eat love?" She asks. "Can't we get come burgers or something?"

Her brother beside her looks excited as he raises his arms up. "One day when we're strong once more!" He says in a slight sing song voice after his sister speaks but uses a volume louder than hers.

The ginger haired male spreads his wings taking flight into the air as the other changelings begin to come over beginning to gather to listen to the male as he seemingly finishes what the one changeling was going to say or was implying. "You will eat like kings!" He raises his arms up from his sides dramatically to emphasize on their planned evil rule.

The changelings all look interested and ready to follow the ginger haired males plan.

"The pounding of the drums of war!" The ginger haired male looks down at the others tilting his head down at a slight angle to look to them. "A changeling armies mighty roar!" He slightly raises his hands up above his head in the dramatic way to emphasize things as slightly seems to glance to one arm only for his eyes to flicker to his changelings as some announce agreements verbally.

"The joy of vengeance!"

"Testify!"

The ginger haired male looks back to them as he lowers his hands one to his side and the other cupping his ear slightly leaning forward as he half sings half talks the next part. "I can hear the screaming."

Two changelings on the ground hug each other acting like victims. "We're all gonna die!" They cry in a quick act that responds to the ginger haired male.

The ginger haired male drops his hand from his ear and flaps moving higher into the sky. "And that time is nearing." He signs then lands on the tip of one of the pointed rocks that don't really have a pointed tip making some dust fall down with a few small rocks as he lands crouching folding his wings as he sings the next part. "Then our flag will fly!" He raises his head still smirking evilly. "Against a blood red sky!" He raises his arms as there is pretty much an orange and red sky behind him as he sings almost in a breathless way before continuing to sing normally again. "That's my lullaby!" He holds each word a little with the word lullaby being the longest held.

The ginger haired male lets out an evil laugh as the changelings cheer.

AN:

Welcome to Haruhi the changeling hunter.

I don't know if this will shock you or not but truthfully Haruhi is my least favorite host. I just had to write the story though it was just something I couldn't pass up on.

Anyways. The song is called Queen Chrysalis's lullaby (With voice effects) If you want to check that out. I only revised it to fit the story and I did it by ear so it should be good.

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make more Nutella!

Kaoru.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one:

It's been almost three years since the fight against the changelings.

All of the host club have graduated from Ouran and are now adults out in the real world.

Haruhi kept hunting the changelings even when she was still in school but she still worked to pass school. She went straight into changeling hunting once she graduated. She began with searching the city then once she felt she was done she then began her journey, with a ton of goodbyes and we'll miss you from her friends and loved ones, to go everywhere she must to hunt the changelings. She became famous for her work and whenever there is a changeling problem they hope that Haruhi will find her way to where they live as they sometimes do their best to send notices to Haruhi by however they can.

Changelings watch out for her as she has become quite good at what she does. They want to take her down for all she has done and all the changelings that have died at her hands.

She works by wandering and looking out for any news of possible changeling areas by doing things like letting others talk to her and watching out for any other signs of people trying to call out to her for help. She has changed a little over the course of time. She now wears a dark brown tattered cloak that truly gives her the looks of a mysterious looking hunter. Her clothes are now a black t-shirt, dark grey almost black pants and brownish red no heel tie up boots. She only carries a single dark brown almost black bag slung over her shoulder as it looks like a cylinder bag.

The bag holds what she needs for survival and a few of her smaller weapons while she carries the majority of her weapons hidden on her body, that aren't big, such as the knives as well as one or two hand guns.

She is right not trekking through a barren rocky land heading for the next town. She has her cloaks hood up and the only relief from the shining suns heat is the shadows she passes through every now and then cast by the taller rocks as well as the wind that is enough to move her cloak so it swings to the side as it passes by. She has become used to travel in such weather conditions that she knows how to keep herself alive and awake to get to the next town or her destination.

There is one thing that she is hoping to find on her journey around the globe to help get rid of the changelings, other than being able to kill all changelings, is to find where they have currently made their home or at least main base.

When she finds that she has a higher chance of finding the other twin and to be able to do a lot of damage to the changeling army though some are starting to call the army the changeling hive.

No matter how you want to address it Haruhi is determined to find them.

Haruhi pauses and looks off to her right though thanks the hood of the cloak being up her face is mostly in shadows mainly her eyes. She looks around the area to her right as she reaches towards one of the knives at her waist as she needs to move her cloak slightly. She doesn't see anything and she begins to think it was just her imagination.

Still on alert she continues along her way towards the next town.

She makes it not finding any changelings.

Once she reaches the town she notices the people looking to her hopeful.

She stops after walking a little into town. She reaches up and removes her hood revealing she is who the towns people hoped she is.

It is her first time to this town as well.

People look happy and seem to have had a hope restored in them that was dying out like a candles flame.

"You've come to help us haven't you?" A little boy comes over to her.

"If it is a changeling problem then yes I have." Haruhi replies looking down to the little boy.

The boy smiles and hugs her leg since he's not that tall. "Oh thank you!" He says happily.

"Now tell me. What has been happening around here." Haruhi says.

"The changelings." A young woman says. "They've been terrorizing our town." She has a small child that you can't tell if it's a boy or girl from looks holding onto the young mothers hand. "Especially some of us have had real trouble with them more than others."

"Old man Bob was the first to notice the changelings before the rest of us." A teen who looks to almost be eighteen says.

The crowd that had gathered parts to let one man through.

"And I heard as it were the laws of thunder." An elderly man says coming over walking with his cane. "And I looked and behold was this thing. Come and see. I told my family. We had found a changeling and it gave us quite the fright. We stayed in our house locked up until it went away." He explains his tale as he stops half way between the crowd and Haruhi. "The laws of thunder… They spoke that we could not fight these changelings just as we cannot fight thunder." He says. "We have been all awaiting your arrival to free us from these creatures."

Haruhi nods. "Yes. There is also the laws of the thunder of history. History prefers legends to men." She explains. "It prefers nobility to brutality." She lets her eyes slightly flicker around as she lets her mind remember the time early on in her career that she shot a net to capture a changeling but almost broke a tree instead. "Soaring speeches to quiet deeds." She continues and as she speaks the next part she also remembers trying to shoot another net smaller this time only to hit a rock then she heard the changeling growl as eyes seeming to glow watched her from darkness. "History remembers the battle… But forgets the blood." She closes her eyes for a moment. "However history remembers me…. Before I was a hunter." She opens her eyes half way then opens her eyes fully. "It shall only remember." She reaches grabbing one of her hand guns and turns to face a changeling charging towards her from behind as she clicks the gun ready to fire. "A fraction of the truth." She then after a second or two fires as the changeling was close to getting her.

The changeling flies back only to hit its back against the rock making it seem to arch as it hits the solid object then falls to the ground unconscious or dead. It has slightly curly light blonde hair, slightly tan skin and is wearing a simple tan t-shirt with navy blue pants and black runners. It seems to be at about the age of a young adult.

"And Hell followed me." Old man Bob says mostly to himself and anyone listening.

Haruhi moves over to the changeling standing beside it as her eyes are cast downward with her head slightly tilted back as if giving a challenge to the changeling that if it's still alive then to even try to attack her.

Things go silent as people watch waiting to see if the changeling is going to get up.

The changeling stays still for a minute or two then suddenly it's magenta eyes snap open only for it to jump up, with a snarl, suddenly tackling Haruhi pinning her to the trunk of a tree one of the towns people have managed to grow that ended up behind Haruhi.

Haruhi smirks up at the changeling then manages to kick the changeling off sending it skidding across the ground.

It stumbles trying to get to its feet only to spread its pelican wings flying off wobbly as if it's strength is fading.

The towns people are happy that one has left and will more than likely die.

The young mother steps forward again as the towns people go silent. "There is darkness everywhere Haruhi Fujioka." She says.

Old man Bob steps forward. "Tip the balance for the good of all mankind." He says.

Haruhi takes out an extendable sword swings it a little as it extends then she smashes in into a wooden box out for garbage breaking it. She looks to the towns people serious and determined. "I shall kill them all." She says and the towns people cheer.

No changeling will get in her way of achieving her goal.

Haruhi began her search for the changelings in the major hot spots in the town as well as just walking around town after putting her bag away for now in the place the towns people gave her to live in while she's in town. She made sure to have the weapons she wanted this time around on her person before heading out.

Maybe just maybe she'll finally see and be able to defeat the twin that survived and is now leading the changelings.

She hopes so and she pauses as she senses movement not far from her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two:

"It's time we had a nation of our own." The changeling leader with ginger hair says as he walks along the edges of the current changeling's home.

The changelings are looking up at him listening and when he says those words they cheer in agreement.

He suddenly stops then the cheers die down and he turns to look at the changelings staring up at him. "We will get revenge for our fallen comrades and soon we will no longer be out casts! We will take the land!" He raises his fist to help with what he is saying.

The changelings roar in agreement.

The ginger haired changeling leader smirks at this.

Back with Haruhi…

She turns and spots a shadow of someone watching her that she can't see other than the shadow that is at an angle that she can't see if there are wings or not. She pulls out a knife and spins it around her hand without cutting herself only to start moving towards it. "Show yourself." She demands.

The shadow's head turns as if to show it heard her but makes no movement to step out into the open.

Haruhi's eyes narrow in suspicion as she continues to move forward cautiously in case it's a towns person.

Then suddenly in the shadow it shows wings as it spreads them open.

Haruhi smirks. "Got you." She says then swiftly dashes forward raising the knife as she gets closer. "You're mine now!" She declares as she spins around the corner bringing the knife down upon the changeling there.

The changeling turns getting ready to defend itself or to try to dodge maybe even fly off but Haruhi slams the knife down onto its shoulder making it roar in pain.

Haruhi the pulls out the knife only to slash open the changelings throat.

The changeling stumbles back then it falls down backwards as it's eyes roll into the back of its head.

Haruhi takes a plastic tube out of her pocket. She tried to figure out what to do with the bodies other than to just burry them which can take longer than she really has time for; so she began to play with chemicals just like she had to take time to create weapons to fight the changelings.

By her last year in school not long before the end of her final year in school she did it.

She had created a chemical that eats away a dead body. She's used it ever since. She tilts putting a drop of the green liquid so it falls down onto the body as she closes the tube putting it back in her pocket.

The body of the changeling is quickly eaten away by the liquid as if it was swiftly burning to ash like paper just no flames until there is nothing left even the green liquid disappears as since once it consumes something it must continue consuming bodies or it disappears.

Haruhi turns away putting the knife back after taking a cloth out she keeps to clean her weapons, to clean it then puts it back in its place as well as putting the cloth in her pocket again. She walks away with a smirk knowing she's going to win against these changelings. She continues on her search for other changelings. She happens to find one more and kills it quickly.

The changeling was about to sneak attack an elderly woman.

The elderly woman thanks Haruhi then continues on.

Haruhi turns away from the now dead changeling. She raises her head looking ahead only to pause as she sees something move off into the darkness. "That's right!" She says. "Run. Run while you still can." She begins to move in the direction the figure moved off into. "I hope you prayed for forgiveness for when you go to Hell. Al of you damn changelings!"

Else where…

A changeling soars a little over the changelings home then lands in front of the ginger. He bows in respect to the ginger. "She has reached one of our main feeding tows." He reports.

"The ginger clenches his hands into fists. "She is quite a nuisance." He says mostly to himself. "We cannot afford to lose many more of us at this time." He continues mostly to himself then he looks back to the other instead, after, of looking thoughtful down to the ground kind of gaze. "Gather all changelings from that town. Bring them home and kill a few people to send a message that she can keep hunting us but that doesn't mean she'll win."

"Yes sir." The changeling salutes then quickly flies off to do as ordered by the ginger.

The ginger turns away his eyes flickering side to side in thought. "She grows stronger it seems. Well if not stronger than smarter but she will not be victorious in this battle." His lips twitch upwards into a smirk. "Just you wait Haruhi. The real fun is just getting started." His expression goes to determined as he stares at a slightly large rocks. "I will get revenge for my brother's death." He vows like he has done many times before. His lips twitch again into a smirk as his face changes again into evil. "You'll see Haruhi that we have been going quite easy on you once the real fun comes out." He then chuckles that turns into evil laughter as he slightly throws his head back. He calms down after a few minutes now just staring at the sky. "Oh how I love that I was born a changeling. All that I can do. All this evil pouring through my veins just like it has in all of us since we were seen as evil for who we are." He finds he cannot stop smirking. He lowers his head to it's proper angle only to turn to the closest changeling. "I want you to find Mustang. He's in charge while I'm gone." He spreads his wings.

"Aye sir." The changeling salutes the ginger then watches the ginger go for a few moments before going to do as told to do.

….

A door bell rings.

A woman goes down the stairs with one hand gliding along the rail barely touching the rail only for her hand to fall to her side when she steps off the stairs thus joining the other on hanging at her sides. "Coming. Coming." She says in a sing song voice. She reaches the door and slows her hurrying to a stop. She fixes her dress then reaches for the door knob. She grips the cold metal of the doorknob twisting it then turning to open the door taking a step back to not get hit since it opens inward. She looks to the one standing there. She smiles. "My I thought you'd be late." She says.

"I got time. I always have time for you my sweet." The man responds as the woman lets him in.

The woman closes the door. "Well you're earlier than expected so dinner isn't ready yet."

The man smiles. "It's quite alright." He says. "While we wait lets find a movie to watch." He makes his way towards the living room.

The woman smiles and follows after the man into the living room. She heads in the direction the movie disks are in but is stopped as the man warps his arms around her waist from behind. She turns in his loving gentle embrace and he lets her so now they are facing each other as the woman places her hands on the mans chest.

"Have I told you how much I love you recently?" The man asks with a smile. "My gorgeous angel."

The woman giggles happily. "Oh you're so sweet and you know I love you too." She responds brining a hand up only to slightly flick his nose playfully before returning to his chest.

The man with half lidded eyes begins to lean in and the woman's eyes close as their lips are just about to touch.

…..

Tamaki knocks on the door. "Mother?" He calls when there is no answer. He gets worried and unlocks the door with his spare key closing the door behind himself. "Mom?" He begins looking around but no sign of his mother. He walks through the kitchen only finding food being cooked then he goes into the living room that is attached to the kitchen….And what he sees makes him freeze. "Mama!" He rushes over to help but realises it's too late with his mother laying in the middle of the living room. He falls to his knees in horror beside his mother and the only sign of the culprit is a single feather that lands on Tamaki's mothers dead body right between her shoulder blades.

AN:

Yay! Exams are done for now!

I hope you guys are enjoying this story.

Reviews are awesome and flames will be used to make cookies!

Kaoru.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three:

Haruhi wanders the streets glancing side to side looking for any signs of changelings. "Where are they?" She wonders. "This place was infested with them but then….. They are all gone." She stops walking clenching her teeth and suddenly she kicks some dirt making a small dirt cloud. "Damn it. I was hoping to get rid of more of these pests." She growls to herself. She sense movement and quickly recollects herself only to begin stalking towards the direction she sensed movement in. Her lips twitch upwards in a hopeful and happy smile. "Guess I'm lucky to have possibly a strangler." She says under her breath. She presses herself against a wall moving her cloak to grab a knife. She prepares to lunge around the corner licking her lips as if already tasting the sweet taste of victory. She then charges around the corner knife raised to attack… Only to stop freezing as she finds herself face to face with a woman about the same age as her….. Clearly not a changeling. She lowers her weapon putting it away. "I didn't expect you to kind of sneak up on me." She says.

The woman smiles tiredly but apologetically and her eyes don't flicker from Haruhi's gaze not once showing the flash of green a changeling sometimes has happen though most of the time they can control it even with a few slips here and there. "Oh my word. My dear I am sorry." She says in a kind but very very slightly shaky voice as if to reflect her exhaustion. Her hair is blonde but it flops and seems to have a dark kind of shadow over it, under her eyes that have brown outline around her pupils with a dim washed out green color for the rest of her eyes is dark circles and her skin is deathly pale.

"Are you alright ma'am?" Haruhi asks concerned.

The woman gives Haruhi a tired but comforting smile. She brings her hands down to rest on her green dress that looks kind of silky but it also flops like a slightly long summer dress. She slightly shifts some rocks with the tip of her black ballet flats. "Oh don't worry about me dear. I have lost my family when I was young thanks to the changelings then almost lost my life to them. I have become quite terrified of them thanks to my experience. But now that you have chased them out, even though they left some bodies behind when they left, I should be able to sleep peacefully once again. Hopefully."

Haruhi's eyes widen a little as she processes the words the woman said. "Wait. They left bodies?"

The woman blinks surprised. "You didn't see the bodies they left before they left?"

Haruhi shakes her head. "I was focused on trying to locate them."

The woman gestures for Haruhi to follow her as she turns back the way she came only to head off back the way she came with the brunette following.

Haruhi skids to a stop beside the woman who also skids to a stop when they reach the place.

The woman is looking everywhere but at the bodies but Haruhi can't help it….

She looks at the bodies along with the people around them….

Such a sight…. So many sad and dead faces… Along with her own memories…. It…. It makes her….. So… ANGRY!

Her hands clench into tight fists that she almost breaks skin from her nails digging into the palm of her hand. "The changelings will pay for everything they have done." She growls not even noticing the woman excusing herself quickly only to leave trying to not bring back traumatic memories.

The towns people say that though the deaths are definitely saddening they are glad that Haruhi chased the changelings out of their town.

Haruhi combs the town to make sure there are no stranglers from the changelings then she knows she needs to move on. She is packing up her stuff along with some food she got for free from the towns people insisting she have something for the road. She pauses half way through when she has a strange feeling. "Well it seems my next target location is….. My home town." She says and if this was a movie then it would have been a perfect scene.

Meanwhile…..

Someone paces while mumbling to themselves. "This cannot continue."

Those three words continuously tumble out of the persons mouth as the person continues to pace with no signs of stopping.

Then suddenly a little later the person just stops completely then looks up to a nearby part of the wall.

"It cannot continue. It must be stopped." Are the last words said before the person harshly turns only to leave heading outside.

…

Haruhi turns since she stopped at the edge of town to glance back as the towns people gather to give her a farewell.

"It's too bad you couldn't stay a little longer. You saved our town." A man in his early twenties says. "We owe you so much."

Haruhi gives him a smile. "Well I really need to be on my way. There are still changelings out there and I won't stop fighting them for as long as I live or as long as there is even a single changeling out there in world just waiting to cause trouble."

The towns people smile, nod and make sounds of agreement or encouragement.

The traumatized woman takes a step forward. "We wish you luck on your quest." She says.

Haruhi nods. "Thank you. And I hope that things remain peaceful here." She responds. "Well I must be off. Thank you for such hospitality." She waves as she turns then lowers her hand as she begins walking away.

"Come back any time." An elderly woman calls as the town waves bye as Haruhi walks away.

"Don't be a stranger!" A small child about six to maybe nine years old also calls out to Haruhi as the brunette goes to continue on her quest.

Haruhi can't help but glance over her shoulder with a smile at the kind people. "Such a nice place." She says to herself as she turns back to where she is going. "I certainly won't mind going back there." She pauses only in her speech as her face falls to a frown as the flash of the bodies lying there as the last kills of the changelings in the town before they left.

Kids around those that they cared about that are suddenly now dead… Family and friends in distress… Loved ones gone like it was done at the speed for someone to snap their fingers….. All of that tragedy look like things have begun to truly turn into a war.

Her eyes narrow in determination and anger. "Those changelings are going to all end up dead for what it is they have done." She growls and she keeps her head high as she heads to head back to her home town where her hot club friends are.

…..

Hunny hums softly as he takes a walk through one of his family's garden in their backyard with Usa-chan. He is quite content then he wonders what the old host club room is being used for now.

So he heads out heading to Ouran deciding to enjoy a nice walk there.

After a little walking…

He is currently walking along a part of sidewalk where there is no one, especially since it's a little on the country side, and no cars to be seen. He continues on his way not worried or anything.

Then suddenly there is a human like shadowy figure with wings that flies over head casting a shadow over Hunny.

Hunny stops and glances up but the sun is making the changeling be a black figure. He swallows harshly as he is getting a powerful vibe off of the changeling…. Let's just say that he has experienced firsthand that if a changeling feeds off of enough powerful love then even he can have a little trouble beating the changeling….. Then again we can't forget that the changelings have mind control they can use.

Changelings can be quite very dangerous magical creatures that should not be underestimated.

The changeling hovers in the air in front of the sun.

Hunny begins taking steps backwards still heading in the way he was heading before the shadowy changeling appeared. He turns and starts to run only for the changeling to begin the chase. He keeps running and finds himself at a field still running. He is slightly panting from the high speed chase only for him to suddenly trip falling. His eyes widen in fear and he quickly rolls over looking at the changeling that slows as it approaches him. He doesn't know why but he can't make his body move to attack or to defend as if a part of his mind is possibly being controlled by either fear or the changeling. He keeps his eyes on the changeling not wanting to take his eyes off of the changeling feeling that if he looked away he would be killed instantly by said changeling.

The changeling lands on the ground and stands there with it's wings spread.

Hunny's breath slightly picks up in speed as he watches the changeling begin to walk towards him. He swallows harshly wondering if he's going to be changeling food turned into a drained corpse in no time by the changeling.

…Then….

Hunny gasps as the changeling stops to stand in front of him almost toe to toe with the smaller boy.

AN:

Sorry about the changing back and forth in this chapter. It's kind of just how it happened to turn out.

Anyways…

Being with a band I have no for sure idea how it will affect my writing schedule but I'm pretty sure it won't be any major difference at least.

So.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm glad people are enjoying this story.

Reviews are wonderful and flamers will be used to make fudge!

Kaoru.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four:

Hunny's P.O.V.

Our eyes meet and neither one of us seem to be able to even look away.

My mind racing, my heart pounding and my breath catching in my throat.

This is all so real yet…. The face I am staring at… A changeling… A specific changeling… Makes me feel like I am staring into a face of fantasy.

Then the changeling lets out a growl of anger…. No….. Of Rage! Brings me back to reality from my thoughts.

I scramble back then I turn around onto my hands and knees scrambling to my feet trying to scramble away as fast as I can.

Dare I look back to see the changeling more than likely chasing me but luckily I don't even see the changeling as I continue running just wanting to get away….. To collect my thoughts and sort a few things out with myself….. I need to escape before the changeling has anytime to even try to think of draining me possibly killing me in the process or sending me under a mind control spell… Hurry! Gotta get away!

No one's P.O.V.

The changeling Hunny had been facing chases on foot but ends up stopping taking to the air flying over Hunny like a fly by.

Hunny doesn't pay attention to that as he keeps going. He knows that if he's caught it could very easily be the end.

Martial arts or not how is he expected to fight a magical creature!?

He keeps going only to stopping to catch his breath putting a hand against a tree beside him for support as he hunches over breathing heavily. He glances around when he's rested for a few moments.

No sign of the changeling.

Perhaps the changeling changed its mind heading off to somewhere else…. Though Hunny can only hope it's not to kill someone else.

Elsewhere…

A figure walks up to stand in front of a building looking up at it. "It's come to this." The figure says to no one. "It must be stopped." The figure smirks a second or two after speaking only to turn away from the building. "Yet I have a feeling that I should not work to stop it just yet." The figure walks away without another word but a dark low quiet chuckle passes through the figures lips.

Meanwhile…..

Haruhi has been walking for the majority of the day. She is taking a little break in some shade drinking a little of her water. She puts the water bottle away afterwards then sits there for a few seconds just looking at the land she will have to continue on through.

A barren land with not much but rocks in the barren land as far as the eye can see.

"I must continue." She says under her breath then stands grabbing her bag. "I cannot waste time." She walks out of the shade and once again begins her journey to go home following her instinct.

…

"We should be stopping them!" A young woman says slamming her hands onto a desk with an angry and determined look.

"Only the hunter can kill the changelings." Another young woman says as she sits at a desk with her friends around her. She speaks in a mystical tone that would be good for horror narration.

The others around her turn to her almost getting goose bumps from her tone in which she spoke.

The bell rings and the classroom door opens as the teacher walks in.

"Ok class settle down." The teacher says closing the door behind herself.

The students go to their seats and the teacher begins class.

The young woman who spoke in a mystical voice has her chin resting on her hand as her elbow is on the desk. She turns her gaze slightly moving her head to the side to look out the window right next to her desk as the teacher continues talking. She stares out the window for a little bit and wonders why she can't take her eyes away from the outside. She blinks and slightly lifts her chin off of her hand as she spots something outside…

A dark hooded figure is standing there at the school's gates doing nothing but just standing there….. Ominously….Just seeming to stare at the school for no apparent reason…

She can't see his face but either way it sends chills up her spine as she wonders who that could be.

Suddenly seemingly out of nowhere the hooded figure looks up right into her eyes then a growing smirk can be barely seen on the figures face from where the young woman is.

The young woman doesn't notice anything else as even the noises around her seem to drown out from sounding underwater until she has blocked the noises to the point where it seems silent to her when in truth it isn't.

The hooded figure continues to stare right into the young woman's eyes and the young woman cannot tear her eyes away.

The young woman now only sees the figure and nothing else as she zeros in on it.

The figure not moving as it continues to stand staring…. Smirking at her like the figure turned into a statue that just makes your skin crawl.

The two just continue to stare as no one else seems to notice anything unusual….. Then before the young woman knows it the sound of the bell manages to snap her back to the rest of the world around her.

The young woman blinks and her eyes flicker for a moment to the classroom blinking again then she turns back to the window…

The figure is gone and there are only a few, maybe three or so, feathers left behind floating down to the ground… About two small ones and one a little bigger than the rest.

No other signs of anyone ever being there.

The young woman stands up quickly looking down to her desk where she has a note book, a pencil and an eraser sitting there since she wanted to be ready for class until she got distracted. Her breaths coming out heavily and her muddy water colored eyes slightly narrowed in fear as it courses through her body like a raging storm suddenly placed there by a malevolent God or force with no mercy.

"Hey." A voice speaks and the young woman blinks only to turn to her friend who has a hand on the young woman's shoulder looking at the poor woman concerned. Her cyan colored eyes show great worry for her friend. "You ok?"

The young woman closes her eyes quickly regaining her composer before opening her eyes though she is sure her eyes must still reflect the fear she still has stirring deep within her. "I'm just seeing things. My mind must have wandered too far."

Her friend looks unsure about this excuse but the young woman gives a small smile.

"Don't worry about." The young woman says. "Say. Let's go get some food. Maybe a nice snack." She suggests as she raises a hand to brush some of her milk chocolate colored long hair to behind one of her ears. "Come on let's go." She takes the lead heading out of the class room.

"Hey wait up!" Her friend chases after the young woman as her slightly shorter black hair swishes in the air as she runs.

The two enjoy a nice snack in the cafeteria and they talk as well as joke creating laughter between them. The two close friends enjoying their time together as the young woman's mind is distracted from what she saw even if it's only for now.

After their snack the young woman's friend is called away by a teacher for something about a club she's a part of.

The young woman heads outside for a little fresh air before class. She inhales deeply through her nose closing her eyes softly as she takes in the nice smell of the outside air.

The bell rings and the young woman turns heading back inside the school….. Not noticing the feather most likely deliberately fluttering down to the ground behind her back as she walks away.

The young woman doesn't show up to class or any clubs or anything as she seems to have just vanished….. Her last known location being halfway through the halls heading to her class she has…

Few of the other students talk about seeing a shadowy figure flashing here and there within the school halls before it disappeared like it was never there.

No trace was left and no one knew for sure where the young woman had vanished off to….. It wasn't like her to suddenly disappear….. Not like this.

AN:

More back and forth sorry but there might be more of that until the story gets rolling more though I'll try to keep the back and forth things short.

I hope you are enjoying.

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make cake!

Kaoru.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five:

"You have done well." The ginger says with a smirk looking at the one kneeling there before the ginger.

The one kneeling before the ginger has flamingo wings folded. The one raises their head to look to the ginger. "Thank you." The one says in deep respect.

"I have a mission for you." The ginger says.

"Whatever you wish is my command." The one says with full seriousness.

The ginger smirks. "There is something you are going to fly to find." The ginger explains what the one's mission is.

"You can count on me." The one says after the ginger is done explaining.

The ginger nods and waves the one off indicating for the one to leave.

The one rises and turns spreading their flamingo wings flying off to do as ordered.

The ginger lowers the hand that waved off the one to leave, to back to it's position before waving off the one. "This war will be won by us." The ginger says to no one but himself since he's the only one there with guards just outside where the ginger is since it's the gingers place.

The rest of the army is outside going about their business or following orders given to them.

Meanwhile….

Haruhi has gotten onto a boat heading to a place not far in any way to where she needs to go. She is currently at the front of the boat standing there her arms at her sides as she stares out ahead. She brings one hand to rest on the railing slightly gripping it. "I will win this war." She says to herself. "You changelings will not win." She stays there for a little longer, silent, then she turns dropping her hand back to her side as she walks away from the front part of the boat.

It's not too long before they are arriving at the destination.

Haruhi makes sure she has everything then she leaves the boat stepping down onto the dock. She begins her journey to head to go back to where the host club is.

It feels like forever since she has seen her friends from the host club.

She hasn't seen them in quite a while so she wonders how they've been since they all are so busy they don't get chances to even send letters so it makes it more special when she sees them again. She treks through the land picking up the pace a little as she feels a little more excited to see her friends once again.

They have so much catching up to do.

And maybe there'll be changelings there for her to kill maybe she can show some of her more newer changeling killing techniques to her friends.

….

Haruhi finally arrives and walks through what used to be the town where she lived. She looks to one side then the other letting her memories go through her mind of before she was a changeling hunter.

Sometimes people will stop her to talk to her for different reasons from greeting her back to just wanting to talk to her because she is famous.

Either way Haruhi finds it nice to be home after a while.

She heads to where her dad lives and knocks.

There is a pause then her father opens the door.

He grins and hugs her tightly. "YOU'RE HOME!" He says loudly in happiness.

"Of course. I came back for a while." Haruhi says giving her father a hug back.

They head inside and once she has settled a little more in then Haruhi makes some food.

"It's not as neat as it was when you were here." Her father says. "But I've done my best."

Haruhi gives her father a smile. "You've done good." She has.

Her father smiles. "Have you eaten well?"

"Don't worry." Haruhi tells her father. "I've been fine. The nice people of the town I was in last gave me some nice food. I've been making sure I have enough to eat on my travels." She calms her father's worries.

"None of the changelings have hurt you have they?" Her father continues to worry though.

Haruhi chuckles softly then begins to poor the tea. "Don't worry. I'm fine. I promise you." She tells him. "Now lets have some tea."

They sit together in the living room talking and drinking tea catching up with what's going on.

Haruhi puts her empty cup on the coffee table. "Say there haven't been any recent changeling activity here has there?" She asks.

Her father looks a little thoughtful. "Not that I know of." He says. "Oh but your host club friends were going to go to Ouran to have a little get together and look back. You know?"

Haruhi smiles. "That sounds nice."

"If you go now you might even beat them there." He adds.

Haruhi nods. "I'll get going. I wanted to say hi to them too."

"Ok. Be careful out there and have fun." Her father responds.

Haruhi smiles and nods saying bye as she heads out. She heads towards the direction of Ouran keeping her eyes open for any of her friends.

…

A changeling jumps into hiding behind a building then looks past it watching something happen.

Then almost a minute later the changeling turns away. "This must be reported." The changeling says under their breath.

It takes to the sky moving quickly as to have a less likely chance of being seen.

Gotta hurry, gotta go as fast as possible.

There isn't much time.

…..

Haruhi spots Kyouya and Tamaki up ahead so she races over to them. "Hey guys." She greets once she reaches them.

"HARUHI!" Tamaki practically glomps her making her glad she has become stronger on her travels or she might have fallen over from the force of Tamaki's glomp.

Haruhi gives Tamaki a hug. "It's good to see you guys." She says with a smile. She sure has missed her friends.

Tamaki doesn't stop clinging to her.

"Tamaki that's enough now." Haruhi says letting go of Tamaki.

"But it's been forever!" Tamaki whines in protest but Haruhi senses that there is more to it than that….

Like something had happened and Tamaki fears he's going to lose her or Kyouya if he doesn't at least keep them where he can see them as much as possible.

"We need to get going. You don't want to keep Hunny and Mori waiting." Kyouya says to help receiving a 'thank you' look from Haruhi.

Tamaki breaks the hug and nods. "Let's go!" He says in his dramatic way only to grab Haruhi and Kyouya's hands, one each obviously, then quickly begins moving forward the other two stumbling after him.

But neither can help the smiles, even if its not that big, that come to their lips.

After a little bit they see Hunny and Mori up ahead.

Hunny spots them first. He grins when he sees all of his friends including Haruhi coming towards them. "HEY!" He calls waving his hands high above his head as Mori turns to look to their approaching friends.

The others reach Hunny and Mori only for Haruhi to once again be glomped this time by Hunny.

"Hey it's been awhile." Haruhi says as she hugs him back.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Hunny says breaking the hug grinning.

Haruhi notices something in Hunny's eyes as if the boy had something on his mind but obviously didn't want to talk about it not brining it up.

So far something seems to have happened to Hunny and Tamaki but not Mori and Kyouya as far as Haruhi can tell.

What has happened while she was gone?

But the two obviously don't want to talk about it right now so she thinks about approaching them later about it.

"Let's go troops! To Ouran!" Tamaki says in his dramatic way.

So the host club is off on their way to Ouran… However as they get closer they see a thick cloud of black smoke coming from the direction of Ouran.

They pick up the pace and skid to a stop once they reach where Ouran is only to gasp.

Ouran is completely covered in flames and the only sound heard is the crackling of the flames.

Standing between the flames and the host club is a ginger haired male with wings standing with his back to the host club so he is facing the flames as if watching them burn the school down.

Haruhi's eyes narrow.

The ginger turns so his left side is mostly facing the host club and he looks to the host club.

AN:

Sorry this is probably late. Between curling, school and some band stuff I got lazy after being busy.

I had somewhere around half of it written but then I went to sleep only to end up lazy and busy. I should have completed it sooner.

Anyways I hope you have enjoyed this chapter.

Reviews will be used to make the sun shine more out here where we are mostly getting cloudy days. Flamers will be used to make cookies!

Kaoru.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter six:

"Kaoru." Haruhi gasps as the rest of the host club except Hunny is shocked.

Hunny looks more scared than anything. "S-So what I saw wasn't fantasy." He says in a shaky voice.

"But how?" Tamaki questions. "We saw him get killed!" He points out but feels that this is what explains the feather that he found on his mothers body…. It looked like one from Kaoru's wings… Now seeing Kaoru stand there is confirmation of it.

Haruhi's eyes narrow. "They are changelings." She says.

The others turn to her waiting for an explanation.

"A changeling took the form of Kaoru and that's who we saw be killed." Haruhi explains as she pulls out one of her weapons. She begins to advance.

Kaoru smirks. "Long time no see." He says and they all can see the rage burning in his eyes that almost seem to make the flames in his eyes that are actually the reflection in his eyes coming from the flames engulfing the building.

"Who was it we really saw get killed?" Haruhi demands as she continues to advance.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Kaoru says his smirk falls. "You have killed many of us but you never thought you would actually win would you?" His smirk returns not long after. "Well this may not be the time that your final battle will be but I can promise we will see each other again soon." He then spreads his wings taking to the sky.

Haruhi charges and tries to slash him with the knife she is holding but he's already high in the air. She goes to throw the knife or pull out another weapon but Kaoru has disappeared as the sky has some clouds and the smoke clouds coming from the fire.

Kaoru is nowhere to be seen.

Haruhi growls. "Damn it!" She curses stomping her foot down in frustration.

Kaoru's P.O.V.

I peer over a could watching the ones that once upon a time ago were my friends.

There was no way I would tell them who was really killed that day….. Keeping them in the dark is better off than letting them know the truth.

Flashback:

Kyouya's police force search outside the city finding a small village in which they investigate.

Everyone had to show their ID and the police are trained to see if someone's lying or is suspicious so when the person says they are not a changeling they can tell easily.

"Changeling leader! Come out!" One of the cops call out as some changelings they found are killed.

Me and my brother are hiding pressing ourselves against the side of a building where none of the police are looking. We had been patched up when we landed with the other changelings then told the changelings to scatter giving them a meeting place when Kyouya's police force was seen on it's way so we hid where we are now looking for a way out.

I turn to Hikaru. "They won't get us."

Hikaru looks down. "They'll keep searching and killing until their job is complete." He looks up to me.

I sigh and look back to where the police are. "I know. And we can't just sit back and watch them get slaughtered."

Hikaru glances away. "It must be done." He says and my words makes me turn back to him.

"You don't mean…." I say slightly wide eyed knowing what he is planning.

Hikaru looks back to me. "There is no choice."

I nod. "Then let me do it."

"No." Hikaru shakes his head. "I will do this. It has to be done." He leans in sealing his lips over my lips for a moment before pulling away. "It'll be ok."

"They'll kill you." I point out scared for my brother.

"Don't worry about that. Just trust me on this." Hikaru stands and takes a few steps only to look back. "I love you. Brother."

I stand looking sad. "I love you too. Please. Don't do this."

Hikaru glances away sadly. "It has to be done." He says then he steps out of hiding before I can reach him to stop him. He quickly changes himself into me. "I am here!" He calls out. "Stop the slaughter!" He then moves further out.

"Hikaru." I whimper as he is surrounded by Kyouya's police force.

There's nothing I can do to save him without making what he did be in vain.

I can't do that to him.

Especially not now.

End of flashback.

My hands clench into fists at the memory.

He will be avenged!

I fly off to where our home is currently.

"Your highness!" A changeling pants as he rushes over to me landing beside me out of breath. "I've been looking… Everywhere!...I have news!" His archangel pigeon wings droop in exhaustion as he hunches over slightly causing his shaggy auburn hair to fall forward as his head lowers. He is wearing tight fitting black pants, a tank top that the bottom part of it keeps riding up a little to show his stomach and on his feet he has grey sneakers with black shoelaces that have skulls on them.

I turn to him. "Speak." I command.

He quickly catches his breath as he stays lowered to show me respect.

I can't tell from this angle if his dark green eyes are closed or not.

"Haruhi has returned!" He reports. "That's what she told me." He says referring to the changeling with flamingo wings.

"I know." I say and I take a few steps walking past him looking at other changelings going about their business.

He raises his head turning to look to me silently in slight surprise.

I slightly turn my head to him but I have my eyes in slight darkness. "I found out when I went to light Ouran on fire as the true beginning of our revenge for my brother's death." I say. "Now there's a job I have for you."

He stands straight in attention like a solider as he awaits my instructions.

I turn to fully face him with my eyes no longer in shadows. "Take Nekozawa and spy on Haruhi as well as those left of the host club. They'll be with her now. " I command. "Go!" I add in a harsh command to let him know I will not tolerate any laziness.

He salutes then races off to find Nekozawa to get started right away.

I turn to watch him go to where the other changelings are and not even a second after I turn to my left to look to the sky in a slightly upwards angle. "Soon my revenge will truly take place. Hikaru will be avenged!" I clench a hand into a fist bringing it up in determination. "The war you will lose is just beginning Haruhi." I add as my eyes flicker to my fist. "Soon you will be no more." I look up to where the other changelings are. "I will have my revenge!"

The changeling and Nekozawa fly off to go do their job.

Nekozawa has shown great loyalty and I expect him to continue to show it with the mission I have sent him on.

After all he did get a young woman from Ouran and turned her into the changeling with flamingo wings.

I lower my hand to hang at my side uncurling it from a fist as I lower it. "Let's do this." I begin walking towards the others.

It's time to get this show on the road!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter seven:

No one's P.O.V.

The flames have been put out and so far it cannot be confirmed if anyone died in the fire.

The host club were questioned then were allowed to leave. They simply explained a changeling did it as they don't want to spread panic right now like it would if they said that Kaoru is still alive. They are now hanging out together at a local café.

"What has been going on here?" Haruhi asks.

"My mother was murdered." Tamaki speaks up.

The others turn to him.

"And I found this." Tamaki pulls out the feather that is obviously from Kaoru's wing out of his pocket. "On my mother's body."

"I didn't want to believe it was him that I saw but I did. I saw him before we all saw him together." Hunny adds. "I saw him! I saw him! I could see rage burning!" He let's Haruhi know as a shortened saying for what he experienced.

The two, first Tamaki then Hunny, explain their stories of what happened.

Meanwhile…

The changelings are gathered and they watch listening to Kaoru who is on a slightly higher part of the ground like a stage that those closest can have their heads as well as maybe part of their upper body above it.

Kaoru is slightly pacing as he looks at the changelings. "It's time we had a nation of our own." He speaks as he turns walking to the left now.

The changelings cheer in agreement then quiet down as Kaoru continues.

Kaoru stops pacing facing the changelings about where the middle line would be between the changelings if there was one. "This war ends tonight." He says as he turns taking a few steps in his turn to look upward at an angle to the sky as he speaks so he is standing like that after.

The changelings cheer again and Kaoru's eyes flicker to them as they do so.

This war will be won by the changelings!

Kaoru looks back to the sky for a moment then closes his eyes only to turn to fully face the changelings again as they calm down. He opens his eyes as soon as he is facing them. He explains his plan to them. "Go! Get ready!" He says once done explaining the plan, waving his arm out in a single motion outwards towards the changelings as if to emphasize on his words.

The changelings quickly separate and begin to get ready.

Kaoru lowers his hand and turns his head back to the sky as his chin is now by his left shoulder. "Just watch us brother. Watch us win." He says mostly to himself the words meant for his brother. "For you. I will make the host club, Haruhi especially, suffer for what they have done. Soon the world will belong to us the changelings." He then smiles sadly. "I hope you can see us up there." He adds.

Though he can't be sure where Hikaru ended up he wants to believe it was to the sky somewhere like a changeling heaven.

He stays there for a little bit thinking about his brother.

After a little bit he turns away then goes to get ready.

Get ready to take the world and get revenge for his brother.

He tells a changeling he passes by to go let Nekozawa and the other changeling know about their plans before continuing to go to get ready.

Back with the host club…

"If we think of the changelings as well maybe vampires or zombies in a way." Tamaki starts as his mind starts to wander a little.

"Then…." Haruhi begins. "There would be a saying." She adds. "Only the living can kill the dead."

The others nod.

"In our case it would be that only the humans can kill the changelings." Haruhi adds. "I need to find a way to locate where the changelings are hiding and locate Kaoru. If Kaoru is taken out then unless Hikaru is still alive, which I cannot say for sure he is yet, then the changelings should become lost without a leader. They will begin to panic making it easier to kill them." She explains.

"Unfortunately." Kyouya pushes up his glasses. "There has been no indication or anything to point us even in the direction of where their homes currently are."

Haruhi turns slightly to the sky as Kyouya finishes speaking. She is silent for a few moments then turns back to the others. "Kaoru will strike soon. I just know it." She says as her eyes flicker to try to look in all of the host clubs eyes. "Trust me." She adds.

"We do." Tamaki says. "And we are ready to follow you to get rid of these dreaded changelings once and for all!" He adds determined.

"Right now I fear that I have a feeling that the true war is just beginning. The people here in this city are in danger." Haruhi slightly glances back flickering her eyes back more than moving her head to slightly glance behind herself. She watches some people go about their business then turns back to the group at the table. "He's coming here. When I cannot say for sure but it will be soon."

Tamaki blinks as he suddenly remembers something. His face falls to worried and scared.

"What is it Tamaki?" Haruhi asks noticing his new behaviour.

Tamaki meets Haruhi's eyes. "Tonight is the big celebration to celebrate that the changeling king was defeated."

"As far as they know Kaoru is dead." Hunny adds. "It would be panic when they find out the truth."

"We'll need to watch out for any changelings tonight." Haruhi says. "If my instincts are telling me right then he will strike tonight."

…..

That night Haruhi and the rest of the host club try to act normal as they patrol the big celebration for any changelings or even any signs of them.

Of course Haruhi is given words of praise and other such things since she is the famous changeling hunter.

But she keeps herself acting normal while still watching out for any signs of any changelings.

So far nothing has popped up at all.

No changelings…. No bodies….. Nothing!

"Absolutely nothing." Haruhi says to herself as she pauses in her walking to glance around herself. "It's quiet." She says in a hushed voice as she watches some people walk around talking to at least one other person as they explore the grounds where the celebration is taking place which is a part of the city. She then turns to look to the sky the opposite side she was looking at the people walking around on. "It's too quiet. Something's not right." She continues still in a hushed tone.

Where are they!? Where are the changelings!? What's taking them so long!?

"Are they not going to attack tonight?" Haruhi wonders.

…

"Everything is ready." One of the two bows to the one standing before them.

"Good. This night will be one to remember." The one standing before them says. "We must make sure of that."

"Of course." The other one bowing agrees.

…..

The high ranking people take to a stage as people crowd around to listen.

The highest ranking goes over to a rectangle thing so he can speak into the microphone there. "This is a night of great celebration." He says. "Of the death of a great enemy. The changeling king."

The crowd cheers.

The highest ranking continues with a good speech but Haruhi tones him out as she hovers by the edge of the crowd by the stage.

Haruhi glances behind herself to look to the horizon in the direction that the crowd's backs are facing. She suddenly tenses and goes to almost grab a weapon as she sees a shadow flash past a part in the sky in the horizon.

No one seems to have noticed her movements.

She looks around as she moves in that direction but stops after walking a little away from the crowd her back facing their backs. She looks around in that direction then to either side of herself.

Nothing.

"Are they already here?" She questions pulling out the gun she almost grabbed when she saw the shadow. She holds it ready to fire if she needs to.

_BOOM!_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter eight:

The ground shakes as an explosion goes off.

The explosion is in the direction Haruhi saw the shadow in.

"Crap!" She curses as everyone starts to mummer scared.

"Calm down." The highest ranking person says trying to calm down the people. "Please everyone remain calm!"

Haruhi's eyes widen as a very distinct black figure appears in the direction of the explosion going into a position to show what it is before going off somewhere in the darkness. She turns to the people behind her. "EVERYONE!" She calls out.

They turn to her, scared and hopeful she can confirm it's going to be alright.

However Haruhi doesn't have good news.

"THEY ARE COMING!" Haruhi calls out. "THE CHANGELINGS ARE COMING!"

This makes people gasp and mummer in terror.

Haruhi is about to speak again but then another explosion goes off this time to the side.

This is followed by another on the other side then another in the horizon behind the higher ups.

If the explosions were joined together by straight lines then it would make a plus sign or a cross kind of shape.

Everyone is terrified.

"EVERYONE!" Haruhi tries to get their attention again but enough people are too terrified to let her even tell them what to do. "EVERYONE LISTEN TO ME!"

The highest positon person speaks into the microphone. "EVERYONE!"

The people start to calm down in their panic enough to listen.

"Please listen to Haruhi." The highest up says. He looks to her as the others eyes follow. "Tell us what it is we need to do." He says.

Haruhi nods with determination. "Everyone. We need you to get out of here!" She says as she wants to make sure that no one dies if she can help it.

A flicker of light catches her eye and she glances to the side only to realize there is fire in the directions of the explosion spreading especially as a few more explosions go off.

It's approaching them from all sides!

Haruhi turns back to everyone trying to not cause panic. "You need to find a safe place!" She says. "Is there any place underground?" She looks to the higher ups.

"Not big enough to fit everyone." The highest up says.

Haruhi quickly thinks. "Get everyone you can underground. Stay as far as you can from openings." She says.

However before she can continue a voice speaks from behind her which is the direction the first explosion came from.

"Too late."

Haruhi turns and there hovering above the ground using his wings to stay in the air is Nekozawa.

People gasp in fright as more changelings come out flying above the ground to surround everyone.

Haruhi glances back as she realizes that everyone here is trapped.

While anyone who wasn't here for the speech is either burning or running around panicked most likely even getting attacked by changelings.

She clenches her teeth and turns back to Nekozawa with a glare. "Why you." She growls. "You won't win." She aims the gun and is about to fire but then another voice speaks.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Haruhi turns and sees that hovering above the crowd, around the middle area of the circle the other changelings made to surround the crowd, is Kaoru.

Surprised gasps and gasps of fear come from the people.

Kaoru looks around himself. "You will all pay for what you have done! Not only to the changelings under my command but what you did to my brother!" He says in a clear voice laced with anger. "You will all pay!"

Haruhi turns and aims her gun to Kaoru.

But then Nekozawa tackles her.

The people panic and in a terrified frenzy begin to run around trying to escape only to be attacked by changelings as more come to join the party.

Though there is still changelings setting off explosions and spreading the flames as well as attacking people where they are as they continue to make the flames spread.

Haruhi struggles against Nekozawa as Nekozawa tries to feed off of her and tries to keep her from firing any weapons. She struggles and fights back so though her arms are pinned to the ground she is stopping Nekozawa from feeding off her. She tries to raise the gun in her one hand to a position to strike the cloaked changeling.

Nekozawa doesn't notice.

Finally Haruhi has managed to get it into position even though she's straining her hand slightly.

She wastes no time and fires.

A hit is landed on one of Nekozawa's wings.

Nekozawa jumps back with a screech, that's almost a howl, of pain.

Haruhi gets to her feet and aims her gun once again at Nekozawa. "I didn't want to have to do this." She says and is about to fire but as her finger as the trigger half way pulled there is a sound that makes her stop.

A scream… A very familiar scream she can distinguish out of all of the screams.

She lets go of the trigger and looks back with wide eyes. "My friends!" She gasps. She races away leaving Nekozawa as she tries to find the rest of the host club members.

The temperature starts to raise a little as the flames continue to move closer.

She desperately looks for her friends trying to locate them in the panic while shooting at any changeling she can as she searches for her friends.

With so much panic and chaos going on around her it is making it hard to find her friends.

Haruhi doesn't give up though.

Finally she spots one of her friends.

Tamaki…. Who is about to be put into a green cocoon.

Haruhi rushes in that direction. She raises her gun and tries to fire… But finds she is out of bullets. She hurries to put that gun away then grab the other gun to try to take down the two changelings on either side of Tamaki trying to get him into the cocoon. She has almost reached them when she pulls out her gun and fires.

One of the changelings, one with flamingo wings, is hit and the changeling screeches in pain jumping back away from Tamaki.

"Run!" Haruhi calls to Tamaki as she fires at the other changeling that has archangel pigeon wings.

Tamaki dashes away in fright heading into the chaos of people and changelings.

The two changelings snarl and charge towards Haruhi as if deciding to have changed their target to her instead.

Haruhi shoots at them doing her best to try to keep them at bay.

As soon as she fires at one making it back off only to take to the air she notices how close the flames are.

This makes her eyes widen.

If they don't do something then they are either going to die in the hands of the changelings, be turned to changelings or die by the flames that are moving closer and closer to the area that she along with many others are in… With the only ones able to escape being the changelings since they have wings.

Haruhi bites her bottom lip.

Kaoru thought this out well.

Her mind goes back to the changelings she's fighting making her release her lip. She spins swiftly and just barely manages to shoot at the changeling with flamingo wings just before said changeling got her.

The changeling is slightly blown back landing on the ground not seeming to get up.

Haruhi keeps an eye out for the other changeling while she tries to figure out how she can save the people.

But how!?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter nine:

Kaoru watches the panic and terror from the air. His lips turned upwards in a smirk.

This is perfect revenge for the murder of Hikaru!

Yes. They will pay for what they have done!

Kaoru notices Haruhi and she turns shooting the changeling with flamingo wings killing said changeling only to start hurriedly looking around. He clenches his teeth and flies towards her hoping to sneak around her to end up behind her or manage to attack her before she can strike him.

She must especially pay for stopping them the first time and for the death of so many by her hands.

The other changeling about to attack her, the one with archangel pigeon wings, notices Kaoru and flies off to go after someone else in respect since Kaoru is their leader.

Kaoru's eyes are full of rage as he speeds towards her. He comes down behind her and just as she turns around he slams her into the ground causing her gun to be knocked out of her hands sending it clattering on the ground out of reach. He grabs her wrists pinning them to the ground as their eyes meet.

Haruhi gives an angry look at Kaoru who is returning the gaze.

Kaoru's smirk returns since he has Haruhi trapped. "I think." He leans down so his face is closer to her as if to try to intimidate her. "I think it's time you pay for all you have done." He says. "Soon we will have a nation of our own!" He says with a growl in his voice. "And you will be nothing more than a lost memory."

Haruhi's eyes narrow then she tries to locate her gun but it's too far away and she turns back to Kaoru with a harsh glare that would kill him if looks could kill.

"Things end here for you." Kaoru says then he opens his mouth only to start feeding off of Haruhi using his magic to feed off of her love.

Haruhi shakes slightly as she feels like her strength and life are being drained from her. She swears she sees some kind of fine red dust coming from her and going into Kaoru. She tries to struggle but she is getting weaker.

Kaoru doesn't stop or slow down as if intent on feeding off of her until she is dead like how her mother had died.

Haruhi suddenly smirks. "No." She says with confidence as best as she can as it takes a lot of strain to talk through the strong force of being fed off of.

This is probably why no one ever screams if they are being forced to be drained by a changeling as they forcefully feed off of their love without using tricks to get it from the person.

Suddenly a gun fires and Kaoru jumps off of Haruhi with a yelp of pain.

Because of this he stops feeding off of her making her gasp like someone who almost drowned coming out of the water only to gasp in a lung full of air.

Kaoru looks up with a hard glare at who attacked him.

Standing there holding the gun Haruhi had knocked away from her is Kyouya.

Haruhi had seen someone pick up the gun out of the corner of her eye and knew that they were going to help her.

Kaoru growls lowly in a dangerous way. "Kyouya."

Kyouya smirks. "This is where it ends." He says as he starts to pull the trigger with the gun aimed at Kaoru.

Kaoru, now with an injured shoulder, spreads his wings and takes to the air.

Kyouya follows and fires hitting some other changelings as Kaoru escapes into a frenzy of changelings flying around to attack the panicking people. He lowers the gun when he realizes he has lost sight of Kaoru in the changeling frenzy. He turns to Haruhi as she starts to get up coughing slightly. "Are you ok?"

She sits up and stops coughing only to look to Kyouya with a nod. "Yeah thanks." She says in a raspy voice.

"We don't have time to try to defeat the changelings." Kyouya says glancing slightly back as the flames are not that far off. His glasses reflect an image of the fire like it reflects light hiding his eyes. "We need to focus on getting rid of those flames." He says and turns back to Haruhi causing the reflection of the fire to leave his glasses. "Any ideas?"

Haruhi feels that she needs to rest a moment.

Being fed off of takes a lot from you… A lot more than she could have ever thought.

She looks around. "The flames are everywhere around us." She then thinks of something. "Kyouya. You have contacts." She says. "Get someone to quickly fly a helicopter to put out the flames." She explains as she looks into Kyouya's eyes, as best she can with the glare on Kyouya's glasses being present this time slightly fire like color since there are flames that are quickly approaching.

Kyouya nods tossing the gun to her.

Haruhi catches it with a thanks and Kyouya pulls out his cell dialing a number. "I'll cover you." She says.

Kyouya nods and brings his cell up to his ear.

Haruhi shakily stands and makes sure that no changeling can interrupt Kyouya. She really hopes this works and that the people make it on time.

The flames are lapping at some buildings just on the other side of the buildings that surround the area they are in.

Haruhi silently mentally tells Kyouya to hurry up as she continues to keep changelings at bay.

Nekozawa notices this and flies to find Kaoru to report this.

Haruhi's eyes flicker to Kyouya every now and then for the longest time being a second before she is shooting at another changeling trying to get close enough to stop them.

Finally Kyouya finishes on the phone.

Haruhi backs up closer to him then stops. "So?" She questions.

"They will be here as fast as they can." Kyouya responds glancing to her.

Haruhi nods. "Alright." She glares at any changeling she can see. "In the meantime I will take down as many changelings I can." She moves quickly to go do just that.

"Kaoru!" Nekozawa finally reaches Kaoru who turns to him upon hearing his name. "Haruhi and Kyouya plan to get outsiders to get rid of the flames!"

Kaoru growls. "Set up a perimeter." He commands. "Attack anything flying with people in it." He orders. "Our plans must not be stopped!"

Nekozawa salutes then flies off to get what he was commanded to get done well done.

Kaoru looks to try to spot Haruhi. "You will not ruin our plans." He flies closer to her. "Not this time." He soars towards her with his eyes determined.

Haruhi spots the movement and quickly aims her gun at him. She fires.

Kaoru swoops causing the bullet to miss as almost touches the top of Haruhi's head only to fly back into the sky now on the opposite side from where he just came from to try to attack her.

Haruhi spins around and fires… But the gun is empty…. She had used most of the bullets in protecting Kyouya. She puts her gun away with a growl.

Kaoru is turning obviously to come back to try to strike again.

Haruhi thinks fast pulling out the bullet that when shot expands into a net. She grabs the gun that can withstand shooting it loading it. She aims and fires.

The net flies towards Kaoru.

Kaoru swoops to the side so it misses ending up catching about three other changeling sending them crashing to the ground not trapped in the net.

Haruhi hurries to load another net bullet.

Kaoru is moving in towards at such a swift pace.

She only has a very small time frame to get the gun loaded and to fire again.

A time frame that one small mistake or hesitance will cause Kaoru to slam a hit before she can do anything.

Time to get this shot is ticking away so fast before her eyes.

Her heart pounds as she hurries to load it as fast as she can before Kaoru can land a hit!

Screams are heard as the flames are right behind the buildings that surround the area acting as the current only barrier between them and the flames.

Where is those outside helicopters to put on the flames!?

Haruhi looks up with the gun now loaded as she raises it to fire at Kaoru. She has only one shot at this as Kaoru is just about to strike her.

AN:

I am trying to not rush things. I hope it's still being interesting for you all.

But I am also trying to not go too slow.

I am uploading so many chapters since I am getting a whole inspiration for the story suddenly.

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make fudge!

Kaoru.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter ten:

The helicopters are racing towards where the ones in need of help are.

But as they begin to get close to the area they are attacked by at least one changeling maybe two or three.

The changelings strike and slam into the helicopters causing them to wobble, shake and sway in the sky even driving most off course.

Some water that accidently is spilled hits a spot or two of the flames or if sent in the right direction with enough force it either hits a changeling or human in the frenzy.

The helicopter group hopes that they can get close enough to try to put out the flames before any more damage is done.

"Get the water to the flames and save as many people as you can!" The head of the group of helicopters orders over their radio.

They don't have time to worry about the changelings because if they focus on the ones attacking them then they won't be able to save anyone.

Meanwhile…

Haruhi pulls the trigger and fires the net in Kaoru's direction.

Another changeling swoops forward tackling the net and Haruhi's eyes widen as everything slows down for her as she realizes that she is going to be hit by Kaoru possibly even taken down for good.

The gun falls from her hands and in the last second she reaches towards her hip as she braces for impact.

Kaoru slams into her and time seems to go back to normal for Haruhi.

Haruhi smirks. "You've made a fetal mistake." She says. She is knocked backwards by the force of impact but she manages to push Kaoru off of her before she falls onto her butt.

Kaoru tumbles on the ground and lays there for a moment. He tries to sit up shakily as he coughs with a little blood coming out of his mouth. He brings one hand to his stomach where it hurts as he is almost on his hands and knees. He feels a wetness there making him bring his hand to inspect it only to find blood on his hand. He turns to look to Haruhi who is sitting there with a smirk on her face.

There in her hand is a knife that has blood on the blade.

Kaoru growls and he tries to shakily get up. "You have not won." He hisses then he adds something under his breath. "I'm sorry….. My dear brother…" He then collapses falling onto his side with his back to Haruhi. He doesn't get up again.

Haruhi gets to her feet. "I win. I did it!" She says with a smile feeling victorious.

"Haruhi!" Kyouya's voice breaks her feeling of victory at winning.

She turns and Kyouya nods up. She looks up and sees changelings attacking the helicopters that had come to try to save them. Her face falls from it's smile at this and she looks down only to see that the flames have engulfed the buildings around the area they are in.

If they don't hurry and do something then everyone will be killed.

Haruhi's mind quickly works up a plan and she turns to Kyouya determined. "Tell the helicopters to forget about the flames right now." She says. "There's not enough time to put them out. Tell them to get everyone out of here. I'll deal with the changelings." She bends down grabbing her gun and grabs a net bullet.

Kyouya nods and whips out his cell phone.

Haruhi loads the gun and aims it at some of the changelings attacking the helicopters. She fires.

It the changelings taking about three down landing somewhere where the flames have engulfed that part of the city.

The helicopters move, forgetting about their water though so much has been lost that it wouldn't be as effective as they need it to be, to try to save as many as possible.

Haruhi keeps attacking changelings while the helicopters hurry to throw down rope ladders to get as many people as they can on board. "Go!" She calls. "Get onto the nearest helicopter!" She then rushes back into doing her best to strike every changeling in any way she can.

People quickly spread the news and they rush to get onto the nearest helicopter while Haruhi continues to struggle with the changelings.

Nekozawa turns and goes wide eyed as he sees Kaoru's unmoving body. "NO!" He swoops in quickly heading for Kaoru's unmoving body.

Haruhi turns and sees this. She becomes worried that Nekozawa might try to give love to Kaoru to try to save him and possibly will succeed.

So she aims her gun at him. "I wish I didn't have to do this to you. Especially since you were forced to be one of them." She says to herself. She fires the net bullet, she's starting to run low on them, right at Nekozawa.

The net hits him and he goes flying sideways right off into the flames along with the net.

Haruhi turns and continues to fight more changelings.

Almost everyone is on a helicopter now as the loaded helicopters begin to fly away.

There is one last helicopter that has Tamaki and Kyouya on it with a bunch of people.

"HARUHI!" Tamaki calls.

Haruhi slightly glances over her shoulder.

"Come on!" Tamaki calls beckoning her to join them on the helicopter.

Haruhi turns in time to slash a changeling that almost hits her.

Some changelings, one or two have an injured wing or two, grab onto the rope ladder only to start climbing.

Haruhi turns to the last helicopter that is left to gather the last of the humans, and gives an apologetic look. She loads her last two actual bullets into her gun raises the gun only to fire at the rope ladder.

The rope ladder falls off making it too short for anyone to think of climbing also causing the changelings to fall back down to the ground.

"I'm sorry. But this must be done." Haruhi says though they can't really hear her.

Left without a choice the helicopter begins to fly away.

"NOO!" Tamaki is about to lunge forward to try to save Haruhi. "HARUHI!"

Kyouya grabs Tamaki and holds him back from jumping out of the helicopter to help Haruhi.

Haruhi is swarmed with changelings all now focusing on getting revenge for what she now has done to Kaoru.

"NOO!" Tamaki screams with tears streaming down his face and he struggles against Kyouya's hold.

Kyouya keeps holding Tamaki back even though he too can feel the heavy force of knowing that Haruhi is going to die and that there is absolutely nothing they can do to help her.

Tamaki slumps in Kyouya's arms sobbing.

Kyouya holds Tamaki close as the two sit on their knees on the helicopters floor.

Haruhi keeps fighting off the changelings as best as she can. She struggles since there are so many changelings coming at her at once.

The heat is intense as the flames get closer and closer to her.

Haruhi gives a sad look to the helicopter leaving in the distance. "Goodbye." She says then turns back to what she is doing. She tries to kill as many changelings as she can before the flames reach her.

The changelings are getting fewer and fewer as they continue to foolishly take her down.

With no one left to lead them they are not being very smart as they are blinded with the rage for revenge for Kaoru.

Haruhi takes down one of the last few changelings that are now dead or stuck on the ground. She works to at least strike them all down so they get stuck on the ground.

The flames licking at her almost right on her.

She strikes the final changelings wing from the group that attacked her casing the changeling to fly to the ground only to tumble into the flames. She stops and drops the knife she had just used. She glances to the sky that is filled with black smoke.

For a moment she swears she can see the sky as the sun begins to rise.

She lowers her head to stare straight ahead of herself right at the flames about to strike her down. She takes a deep breath through her nose of the smoky air and closes her eyes ready to meet with her fiery death.

The flames take over the last little spot of the city that isn't in flames which is right where Haruhi is…. Taking her and the changelings there down in the flames deathly grip.

Those that the helicopters managed to rescue are taken to a city a safe distance away.

The sun rising to being the next day people didn't think they were going to see.

Tamaki has hopes that Haruhi will be saved just in time even if she comes out badly injured….. He just wants her to live.

Helicopters hurry to try to put out the flames that have fully consumed the city.

AN:

Hopefully I am not rushing things. I am doing my best not to.

This is not the final chapter but I hope you are enjoying.

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make cookies!

Kaoru.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter eleven:

The flames are put out finally after hours of pouring water over the city and a search by the helicopters that put out the fire looking for any survivors… No such luck.

Those that were rescued can only stare at what they can see of the remains of the burned city they once called home.

The host club feel sad and they are not alone as the news of what Haruhi did spreads causing sadness in all of them.

Tamaki now, after choking on dry sobs for a while, is standing there with a hand linked with Kyouya's hand.

"Haruhi is a hero." Kyouya says.

Tamaki nods silently as he stares down sadly at the ground. His grip on Kyouya's hand slightly tightens as if seeking comfort.

Hunny is in Mori's arms as the smaller boy turns away from the now burned to ruin city refusing to look at it any longer.

People silently mourn for the loss of Haruhi.

"What now?" Tamaki asks so quietly after a little bit of silence, except for anyone crying, so quiet that only Kyouya seems to have heard him.

Kyouya turns to look to Tamaki.

Tamaki slightly raises his head enough to look to Kyouya with depressed eyes.

Kyouya knows just how Tamaki feels.

After all Haruhi was like a daughter to them and now she is gone… Dead….

"What now mommy?" Tamaki whimpers to Kyouya.

Kyouya removes his hand from Tamaki's hand only to put his arm around Tamaki's shoulders pulling him close.

Tamaki responds by automatically putting his arms around Kyouya's waist like he has so many times before.

"We will do our best to live happily." Kyouya responds. "For Haruhi."

Tamaki nods and buries his face into Kyouya's chest as he keeps his arms around Kyouya's waist with Kyouya's arms around Tamaki's neck.

And so those that survived begin to try to rebuild what once was.

News or well media all over the globe are covering what they can on the story about what happened.

All of them pretty much saying the same thing.

"A city in Japan was burned to nothing by changelings. Survivors who managed to stay alive long enough escaped on helicopters. However tragically they not only lost everything but the world has also lost a great hero. Haruhi the changeling hunter sacrificed her own life to not just ensure that the survivors escaped but to take down as many changelings as she could before tragically meeting with her own deadly fate. The changeling army was taken down and with only the possibility of a few stranglers from the changelings there should no longer be any real threats from this. Haruhi Fujioka is a true hero."

Every city and town built a statue of Haruhi to remember the hero that sacrificed her life to stop an army that planned on taking over the world to make everyone into their food.

So many are depressed by Haruhi's death as on that very day that the incident happened every town and city everywhere held their own funeral for the greatly loved hero Haruhi Fujioka.

They will never forget her bravery and all she has done for the world.

Years later…..

The city that had been burned by the changelings has become left alone as a memory to the day Haruhi was killed.

Those from that city, after attending the funeral in the city they were taken to, build a new city not too far from where the burned remains of what was once their home lays.

Of course obviously putting a statue of Haruhi right in the middle of the newly built city.

The city is flourishing and people are regaining their lives back as they try to go back to the way it was before.

Of course everywhere has the day that Haruhi died as not only a celebration of the changeling army's defeat but also a day to mourn for Haruhi including celebrating her as a hero then time to mourn about her death.

The few stranglers of changelings don't last long and soon all known traces of any changelings still alive dissipates into stories and tales.

Tamaki and Kyouya have struggled like many with the loss of Haruhi but they are doing their best to recover for her. They moved into a home together and are currently walking down the street hands joined. They pass by an orphanage, the orphanages grew in numbers since there was kids that were left alone when their parents and family were killed in the changeling attack.

Kyouya turns to look to it and spots something that makes him stop walking.

Tamaki stops when he notices. He turns to his lover. "Kyouya?"

Kyouya is looking to the orphanages grounds.

Tamaki turns to follow his gaze.

There is some orphans playing in the front yard of the orphanage but one girl sitting on the grass is what has caught the two's attention.

The girl is quiet young. She has brown hair and brown eyes. She is wearing a long sleeved white shirt that is like what a sailor would wear and she has dark purple shorts that go to her knees with black boots that go a little past her ankles. She has fair skin and is sitting cross legged reading a book.

Tamaki and Kyouya turn to look to each other.

That girl looks so similar to Haruhi yet doesn't at the same time.

They take this as a sign and together they enter the orphanage.

Not long after they are welcoming the young girl into their home vowing to raise her as their daughter.

The girls name is Erela which is a Hebrew girl name meaning "angel".

Tamaki and Kyouya raised her as best they could and cherished her like true parents should.

The arrival of Erela brightened their world even more than before and they felt like they were repaying Haruhi for saving them this way.

And so the story comes to a close.

The end.

AN:

That's it.

Hope you've enjoyed.

Reveiws are awesome and flamers will be used to make cupcakes.

Kaoru.


End file.
